


Bittersweet Nightmares

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nightmares, POV First Person, POV Ganondorf, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Link wakes from a horrible nightmare...How will Ganon manage to calm him down?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GanondorfDragmire24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanondorfDragmire24/gifts).



> This was written for my girlfriend, Liz, who had a nightmare almost exactly like what Link's was about me and her. I hope that this makes you feel better, my sweetheart~
> 
> I don't own the Legend of Zelda

I wake to soft whimpering in the middle of the night, rolling over to look at Link, who is thrashing about in bed. I shake him softly to wake him and his eyes snap open, looking at me fearfully before he lunges forward, burying his face into the crook of my neck. My heart breaks when I hear his frightened sobbing and I just rock him lightly. 

I start humming a song based off of the requiem of spirit and he slowly is soothed by the music before pulling away a bit.

“Nightmare, sweetheart?” I ask, pushing a strand of his golden bangs from his eyes.

He nods and I cluck softly, “That’s not good...Do you want to tell me about it?” 

He looks at me a bit nervously before nodding, “Okay, sweetie. You start whenever you’re ready, okay?” He nods and I just look comfortingly at him as he begins to speak.

“We had been on a walk near the lake and it had started off so happy. I said something and your eyes turned cold, I don’t know if you even heard what I had said as the words shouldn’t have caused that mood… You turned to me and shoved me to the ground, pulling out a knife and beginning to cut me...The first word out of your mouth was ‘traitor.’” His breath hitches then and I can tell just how much this dream has affected him. 

“I stuttered out a ‘no’ in response, my heart already beginning to break. You just glared at me before growling, “You betrayed me...cut me...left me behind.” I looked at you confused before shouting that I didn’t, beginning to sob with the hatred in your voice. You then said that you never should have trusted me and I could feel my heart break with the pain in your voice. ‘Please...what did I do wrong…?’ I asked with a whimper and you just said that I don’t deserve to love or be loved…”

I can hear his voice trembling horribly and he sounds like his heart his literally about to shatter. A few tears drop down my face at the monstrosity of a nightmare that he had to live through, “I tried to defend myself and asked you why once again as I had done nothing to do you. It was then that I started to feel like I was about to shatter and you just said that I deserved to die and be forgotten for what I did...I just whimpered out that I didn’t deserve this before completely breaking down and crying, you just chuckling and that’s when I woke up…” 

I cautiously reach out my arms and he crawls into them, “Sweetheart, I would never do that to you...I love you too much, please believe me…” 

He whimpers softly but nods, “I know...It just...felt so real…” I hear him start crying again and my heart breaks. 

“Is there any way that I can get that dream out of your mind, sweetie?” I ask, my heart physically hurting at the sound of him so upset like this.  
“...M-make love to me… I need to feel you…” I nod slightly and pull him into a gentle kiss. I will make this as sweet as I possibly can in order to remove all traces of the nightmare from his mind.

I push him lightly into the bed, just continuing the kiss and he slowly melts under me. I think I know a way to make him sure of my love for him~ 

I move to his neck and start nibbling on it sweetly, just enjoying having him under me like this~ I nibble on one of his sweet spots and he melts so beautifully under me. 

“Please~” He moans sweetly, his sapphire eyes begging.

I chuckle softly, “Of course, sweetheart~ You look so beautiful~” My eyes watch the flush spread to the tips of his ears and I smile at it. He’s always reacted so beautifully to compliments like this~ 

My hands wander his chest, one of them gently tweaking a nipple. He moans softly at this, his eyes slipping shut. I smile softly, “My little sweetheart~” I coo and he shivers, “You look so sweet like this~” 

I move down from his neck and pull a nipple into my mouth, him mewing softly at the bliss. My hands move down to his hips and start massaging them softly as I chew gently on the hardening bud. 

Once both of his nipples are standing at attention, my hands grip the waistline of his pajama bottoms and pull them down gently. His member bobs lightly with their removal and I just look at it, eyeing the flushed and leaking head hungrily~

I move down a bit further before cooing, “Already so hard, my sweet~” He blushes and looks down at me as I take the tip of his member into my mouth, suckling lightly at the most sensitive part of him~ He cries out as I dig my tongue into the slit and I lap up all the pre-cum already there. 

I steadily move down on him, taking his entire length into my mouth and swallowing around it~ He bucks into my mouth and I just purr softly, enjoying the look of rapture and love on his face~ I start bobbing my head, keeping eye contact with him the entire time and it’s wonderful~

My hand dips down to tease at his balls and he suddenly stiffens, letting out a sweet cry as he spills into my mouth~ I swallow it all down with ease before pulling off of him with a soft pop. 

He blushes at the sound and I look at him, “Do you want more, my sweet?” He blushes and nods.

“Like I said...I want to feel you…” I nod softly and snap my fingers, coating them before lifting his rear up to where I can tongue his entrance easily. I watch as the small pucker slowly opens up and I softly press my tongue forward into his entrance and he mewls at the feelings~

I start thrusting my tongue in and out of him before pressing in a finger alongside it. He bucks at the feeling and I start gently moving it, enjoying the moans coming from him as he can’t stop them with the pleasure~ 

When he’s stretched enough, I add another finger before removing my tongue, as I don’t want him cumming again too soon~ I start scissoring my fingers gently, “Sweetheart~ Can’t you feel how easily your body is opening up for me?” He nods and I smile, “How are you feeling?” 

“Amazing~” He coos out and I smile, adding a third finger into him. He moans beautifully in response and I smile softly, probing his insides for, “Ah~ There!” Found it~ I press my fingers against his prostate and he withers against me as I abuse the little bundle of nerves.

I tease him until he starts whimpering, causing me to chuckle. “Alright~ I think you’re ready…” He nods and I pull down my pants, only now realizing just how hard I am. I’m throbbing painfully and I didn’t notice since I was so distracted with bringing him pleasure~

I line myself up with his entrance and slowly push inside, watching as he quivers under me~ I give him a second to adjust before beginning to move in him, completely addicted to the sound of his moans. 

He starts pushing against me when he wants me to go faster, and I do easily, reveling in the moans that he’s making. “My lovely sweetheart~” I coo softly and I feel him tighten slightly around me for a second at the words. 

He cries out loudly when I hit his prostate and I grin, aiming for that spot. My beast side is telling me to go harder and I do a bit, noticing that he doesn’t mind at all~ I allow my beast side to take over a bit and I pound mercilessly into him, eliciting beautiful screams of pure pleasure~

His screams start increasing in both frequency and pitch as he gets closer and soon, one final thrust is all it takes before he clamps down around me, screaming out my name as he spills over himself without a touch~ I continue to go rough despite the extra tightness and I shove myself inside him, groaning as I tie in him. 

I start to fill him and he mewls at the sensation. He’s always said that he loves it when I fill him like this~ After a little bit, I stop filling him and I lay him down beside me, unable to pull out due to the knot. He nuzzles into my neck before looking into my eyes, “Thank you…” I nod and smile, just holding him close. 

He can tell when I’m capable of pulling out but he looks at me, “Stay inside...I want to sleep with you like this…” I nod and just wrap my arms around him as he snuggles closer to me.

“Sleep well, my little sweetheart. Have sweet and loving dreams~” He giggles softly and nods, quickly falling asleep in my arms.

I hold him close until I fall asleep as well and neither of us have any more nightmares the rest of the night, both of us knowing that we’re loved and cared for~

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought of it!


End file.
